Gio Durant (Eden Rising)
Sincerely, Jane - Janelle Monáe | Status=Alive | Age=21 | Place=London, England | Appearances=8 episodes | Family=''Unnamed uncle'' Unnamed father Roz Mulheron (sister) Tanya Durant (mother) Ruby Durant (grandmother) Wolf Angelo (best friend) Elijah (protégé) Victor Vanbrooke (enemy) | Creator=X3picWarfareX | Actor=Franz Drameh}} Giovanni "Gio" Durant is a main character in Eden Rising. Gio grew up in the streets of London alongside his childhood friend Wolf. He and his family had to make a living from scratch, and while his sister Roz eventually became distant, Gio had to be the sole provider for his mother and grandmother. Gio has a childhood interest in sports like parkour and biking, which give him an interesting skill set that can rival Anton's speedy approach. Familiar with the inner-city streets of London and the dangers they hold, having navigated and conquered them at a young age, Gio is an active threat to those who oppose him as the leader of a gang known as The Rippers. While his best friend now serves as the bodyguard to the United Nations' leader Papadakis, Gio continues to rule the streets but respects his best friend's decision to move on. However, Gio becomes the unwitting subject of a sting operation led by Papadakis's command, as former member of a rival gang, Lucas LeBlanca, inserts himself into the hierarchy of his drug empire. LeBlanca's goal is to dig up some dirt on crocodile spice, a miracle drug rumored to hold the cure to the virus itself, and he befriends Gio in order to do this, leading to a dangerous game of cat-and-mouse where many lives are thrown into the crossfire. Personality Gio craves attention, drawing it in by acting as ridiculous as possible. Most see Gio's upbeat and attention-seeking personality as being so uncharacteristic for the kingpin of his own syndicate. Gio is an expert at controlling his emotions and, in turn, controlling others'. His friendly demeanor is a prime example of this, a way of getting people to let their guard down and underestimate him, which can be a dangerous thing to do. He is proud and exuberant in regards to his aggressive libido and virility; he is not afraid to brag about his numerous, and typically unethical, sexual endeavors. Despite this, there is a lot of good to Gio as a human being. Taking care of his mother and grandmother have been his primary objective for a while and he abhors senseless violence. He only resorts to it when necessary, which is, unfortunately, incredibly often in the life he lives. History Pre-series= Gio's father was a successful drug dealer, introducing Gio to the reality of that lifestyle at an early age. His family situation has always been unstable; his father was never close with him and his uncle was his true father figure. When Gio was young, his uncle was killed in a senseless act of violence, his father abandoned the family, and his grandmother Ruby moved in with him and his mother. His current living situation is with them, though he is desperate to find his own path in the world. He and Wolf Angelo have been friends since the age of eight. From an early age, Gio showed interest in his athletic abilities; in particular the art of parkour and biking, speedier sports that contrasted the more physical and violent sports Wolf took a liking to. While goofing off with Wolf on the way to a bus stop one day, Gio revealed a Glock on his belt much to Wolf's distress, showing off that he - even at this young teenage age - had some sort of grip on the streets of London. Unknown to him or Wolf, the pair were being tailed by Victor Vanbrooke. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Antihero Category:User Created Characters